primeval_realmfandomcom-20200214-history
Mercantile Contractors
A coallition of human trafficking rings, drug cartels, shadowy corporations and private military companies, the Mercantile Contractors occupy the largest island east of the mainland. Founded through alliances accomplished via trade deals, blackmail and assassination, the world's largest outlaw faction specializes in black market and outlaws any legal business for fear that they might "corrupt" employees. Internal Relationships Most factions cooperate on several affairs, but none would dare insult their pride by calling another an ally; they are merely ways to enlarge their coffers. Rivalry between factions of the same branch is even worse: 'tis not rare for a slaver gang to raid another's mines to "repossess" Indentured Servants. As well, Corporations such as Ammoland Inc. and Gunation Assembly Lines resort to sabotage and theft in order to gain an advantage over other arms-trading businesses. Regardless, most factions of each branch will assemble and fight back-to-back when invaded, which numerous other nations attempted vainly. 'Ace in the Hole' Traveling south following an unofficial declaration of war by Ketonek, a single Centurio and his dozen slaves found a mysterious guild of assassins and spies named "Dargon's Eye". Offering them a mighty sum of ten billion gold coins, said Centurio managed to literally bribe the guild's loyalty permanentely, meaning that they will forever fight with their newfound slavist allies. Kaisar's first order for his foreign assassins consisted of lifting Ketonek's warning not to decapitate or enslave native tribes, the most grevious insult ever thrown at the Legion by anyone. '10th Twin Legion' Named after Caesar's own, the "Twins" serve as MERC CON's main military faction. Valliantly surveying the parameter for any potential source(s) of Indentured Servants, these merciless, pitiless and ruthless slavers will punish all those whose lives follow a different code than their own. Légionnaires follow a harsh and lengthly training in order to forge their idendity into a fearless drone obeying its master unquestionnably. Recruits advance into battle equipped with only basic equipement, and must prove themselves meritant challengers before sporting state-of-the-art apparel and weapons. As thus, only Centurions may wield laser-based weaponry and power armours into confrontations. As well, promotion is earned through merit, not veterancy. Should a recruit slay a certain number of enemies in most barbaric ways, he will recieve new gear and a promotion to "Primo Legionarii". Decanii, the Legion's officers, must first survive over three campaigns of unending wars and slay as many foes as his legion contains. Indeed, only males may swear loyalty to the Gilded Bull. Adult males captured from rival factions risk crucifixion -- the Legion's most merciful punishement -- or see their organs and blood serve as a "warning" of sorts. Physically fit ones between the age of 18 and 25 are conscripted into the military. Elderly and / or physically sick males are executed on sight. Females, however, will travel to "breeding camps" and birth the next generation of Légionnaires through rape from soldiers. Infertile females are sold to Centurions as servants. Leviathans The nation's national animal is in fact far from one. These monsters honour their namesake, for they guard all naval routes to the RNMC's homeland with their twelve meters-thick natural rock armour and three meters-long teeth. While nearly invenurable, sparce witness reports from slavers and whale hunters describe Leviathan Filets as "disgustingly empowering". Unsavory, a Leviathan's meat will empower its consumer beyond human capabilities. Indeed, research observed an 225% increase in physical strength and 150% enhancement to endurance. Humans under the "Leviathan Effect" also seem to heal more rapidly, due to certain unique proteins within the meat accelerating cellular regeneration. Consuming Leviathan Filets on a regular basis will also bestow upon said consumer immunity to all poisons and diseases, but will also curse them with addiction and progressive loss of reason and increase of aggressiveness. Synthumano Pharmaceutical Laboratories reported after a lengthly experiment on human subjects that even the most résiliant man or woman will die of overdose within five weeks, regardless of wether or not said subject consumes the meat regularily. A Leviathan's only weakness are the inside of its mouth and throat. Léviathans can also deploy six smaller "heads" that will devour any threats that escape the main maw. Category:Nations